Just Another Fling
by aidanadia
Summary: Jake and Bella kissed. But this time, Bella wasn't so remorseful. And Edward wasn't so forgiving. Set during Eclipse.
1. Mistake

**Just another fling**

**This is an idea I got after I finished writing my ****NanoWrIMo**** Novel in November. **

**So the storyline is this:**

**Based during Eclipse, when Jacob and Bella kissed – what if Bella hadn't felt remorseful? And what if Edward hadn't been so forgiving? The story continues from then on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I want to. I don't even like Twilight!**

**--**

**Prologue – Mistake**

**Bella's POV**

It never occurred to Jacob the position we were in. it didn't matter to him that someone could die any minute now. There was a war in steady progress right behind us and all he could think about was claiming me for him.

I personally thought it was somewhat immature and selfish, but that was Jacob for you. He grabbed my face with his horribly warm hands and kissed me.

He had done it before, but something about this kiss was different. For the first time, warmth radiated through me, trickling down my spine. Whenever I kissed Edward al I had felt was coldness. Differences were strong indeed.

His lips moved eagerly against mine, trying to urge out a response. His hand travelled to my hair, faintly weaving and winding through it. It would have bothered me any day, but not now.

I closed my eyelids and was amazed at the bright colours I saw – vibrant reds and oranges with sparks of yellow dancing and pirouetting gracefully. Happiness was what Jake was forcing through my blood, and it was that that made me kiss him back.

It was wrong but pleasurable in every way. Jacob offered me what Edward never did. My lips moved against his and I could feel his posture stiffen for the slightest moment before relaxing again. He hadn't thought I would have kissed him back, and neither did I. Jacob and I kissed for a very long time, my hands curling up around his neck and resting there. I had to stand on my toes to reach him.

This kiss was far by the best thing I had ever experienced in my whole lifetime. Jacob wasn't an immaculate creature but he certainly felt like it now. My brain was screaming in protest – what about Edward? The adrenalin rush urged me forward though, soon making me forget about my boyfriend.

We parted after what seemed a long time, both of us breathing heavily.

"That should have been our first kiss," Jacob murmured, placing his warm calloused hand against my neck where my pulse rate quickened.

I wouldn't disagree any day. The kiss with Jacob was the sweetest thing ever. It was like a drug, take it once, and take it again. I needed more, I was addicted to Jake. I forcefully brought his head down to meet mine, kissing him. He tasted a bit like apples…

_What about Edward?_ Asked my subliminal thoughts. Edward needn't know of any of this, because what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. After this kiss, which would be the last, I would be Edward's again and Jacob and I would only dream of what could have happened in the future just with us two, what might have happened if Edward weren't part of the love triangle.

I kept kissing him like no tomorrow. We were living in the moment, just us two. Edward was just now a speck of dust in our eyes.

What I couldn't deny to myself was that I thought I was falling in love with Jacob. It seemed a very quick decision to make, but Romeo and Juliet had exchanged their vows of love in the time frame of a single sonnet, right? What if Romeo was actually Jacob, the man who had been helping me up every time I fell?

I was in love with Jacob, there was no denying it.

And this kiss changed everything.

**Chapter one will soon be up.**

**Nadia the demented one**


	2. We Left

**Just another**** f****ling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I want to. I don't even like Twilight!**

**Continuing from the Prologue.**

**--**

**Chapter One – ****Our New Life**

**Alice's POV**

Anguish and torment emanated from Edward. I didn't have to be psychic to know this and neither did the rest of my family. The bitter sorrow that Edward felt for the past year or so permeated from all of his veins and his still blood, which eventually distilled into the silent atmosphere, for all to taste and feel. Except for me, none of my family tried to console Edward. It was a futile attempt to even try so – household items would be broken and so would hearts. Only I stuck by his side, signalling him messages through our secret connection, but they were all ignored by my brother.

How long did it take for a second to pass by? Not awfully long, one should hope so. But I could stare at the mahogany grandfather clock and be entranced at how one fluid movement of the second hand took. Any other day in any other life I would have supposed it was because I was either impatient or I was simply a vampire and time was long. This time, it was different. Edward was stopping time by his incessant despondency.

It was so much more different from last time. Last time, Edward had chosen to bring the guilt upon him. It had affected us just like now, but he would have always held himself responsible. The story this time was just so much more different. Not even I, the master psychic could have known that such a bombshell would destruct my family in such a way. I held myself responsible for it, even though Jasper eased my contriteness with his empathy. But the nagging feeling always lurked at the back of my mind – and I'm sure it was the same case for the rest of my family members.

What happened last time could never be erased from our minds. The past always had a tendency to sneak up behind us and sting us so painfully reminiscing would be deathly. Such a story would always be told and retold from vampire coven to vampire coven. The story of the red headed male vampire called Edward who had dated a human girl, left her and then almost committed suicide. Guess who saved him from the horrible death? Herself, of course. Aro was enthralled by it, constantly reciting the story of the oh so wondrous human girl called Bella who was immune to all gifts concerning the mind.

Last time though, we somehow managed to escape the pain from reality. We all ran away from it, ran away from Edward so we wouldn't have to share his pain, but such an emotional bond between siblings and parents cannot be broken. No matter which corner of the world we resided in, Edward's agony would have always been with us until the day Bella came and broke the spell, rejoining our family with superglue so strong it was almost impossible to tear the family apart.

The piteous thing was that nothing is impossible. The superglue didn't last forever. Bella disconnected herself so abruptly it created a massive rip in the middle of our family. Bella had been the missing key to our somewhat pleasurable lives, the completion to the jigsaw puzzle. She tore away for her own happiness, leaving us all to rot in our woes.

No one could deny the shock they were revelling in after Edward flatly told us what happened. Even Rosalie, who had hated Bella with such a fiery passion, recoiled at Edward's words. We all stayed seated on the lovely white sofas and blinked at one another as the truth sunk in, as Edward stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut, loudly playing Linkin Park's greatest hits on his stereo. The song made sense all by itself. _I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware…_

Isabella Marie Swan. Her very image made my lip curl in rage, distinctly giving off the impression of a savage vampire. We had all fallen hard for the innocent, clumsy little façade she had worn and paraded in. Edward had been alone for almost 110 years. Finding love in a human like her was just too good to be true. Edward tried to deny the truth – that he was falling in love with her hard, and she had claimed that so was she. A mystery that would always remain… did Bella ever actually love Edward in the beginning? Perhaps she did, perhaps she didn't. But she broke Edward's heart and mine and everyone else's.

I sighed deeply. Maybe vampires were damned, just like Edward had claimed for almost a century. Maybe indeed we weren't allowed to feel ecstatic or blissful or loved. Maybe…

I could be a little biased, but I surveyed analytically what could have gone wrong in Bella and Edward's relationship from every perspective. I drew only one conclusion – that Bella was a cold hearted bitch and loved to bask in her glory, our dejection. How could it have broken down so fast?

One year ago, the vicious redhead female was getting closer to murdering Bella, scratching out her throat with her long nails. She was still strung up on avenging her nondescript mate, James, and in her fitful rage created several newborns, attacking innocuous humans and getting closer to Bella every day. Victoria had selflessly waged war on our coven and we needed help to protect Bella. We may have a strong bond between us all, but our strength was no match for the twenty odd vampires.

Bella's werewolf friends decided to tag along with us and we didn't argue or protest, because they were rightfully Bella's friends and wanted to protect her. It would help us immensely – we needed extra help and here it was, delivered to us on a silver platter.

What none of us except Edward the mind reader knew was that Bella's best half-human friend, Jacob Black was secretly in love with Bella. He didn't conceal it so much either. Apparently, Jacob constantly declared his love to Bella and had since we had left the first time. The love was unrequited because Bella claimed to be head over heels for Edward. But that was soon abandoned.

Except for Edward, none of us had actually witnessed any of this; we had just taken Edward's word for granted. Not a single person objected though – it was evident that Edward was no liar, the despair in his voice confirmed so.

We were in the forest at the time, waiting for the vampires to come and start their attack. We were hiding in the depth of the bush subtly, ready to ambush. Someone's slow traipsing could be heard down in the mass of bushes with our impeccable hearing. I was closest to whomever, so I aimed to attack first. Jasper, my bodyguard, my saviour rushed to my side and attacked first, lunging towards the captor, making me reel back. I sighed… sometimes Jasper was just so overprotective.

"Edward?" confusion was unmistakable in Jasper's voice. He stood up from the ground, dusted himself off and proceeded to hoist Edward up. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Edward didn't respond, so Jasper asked the question, as if he could have misunderstood the first time. "Edward, why are you here?"

When Edward didn't respond the second time, everyone emerged from their hiding places, creeping closer to Edward.

Carlisle reached Edward first. "Edward, what is the matter?" His voice held protectiveness and authority. He held Edward by the shoulders, slightly shaking him to release him from his stupor. "Edward?"

We gathered in a tight knit circle, worried when Carlisle's voice let slip the slightest panicky emotion. "Edward, sweetheart, if something's wrong, then please tell us," whispered Esme.

Edward opened his mouth and we eagerly leant in to hear his susurrations. "We have to leave."

Emmett moved back in confusion. "Non comprende, my brother," he said jokingly. "We're in war. We can't retreat now. Why would we?"

"We have to leave," repeated Edward. His eyes looked exceptionally blank. Whatever happened to the sparkle we all loved?

Esme placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Darling child, we need to know _why_ we have to leave. Won't you tell us?"

"Bella," was all Edward managed to choke out before letting out a dry sob. His knees gave way, collapsing to the ground. I gasped loudly and fell to my knees, embracing him with my short arms. Something was terribly wrong; I could feel it spreading through us like a disease.

Carlisle spoke up. "Is Bella hurt? Does she need our aid?"

Edward shook his head. "We have to leave, we have to leave, we have to leave now," he repeated over and over again like a mantra, refusing to answer any of our further queries.

Fear clouded all of us… why was Edward behaving so odd? Obviously, something had happened and most likely concerning Bella, but why wouldn't he tell us?

Bella. My mind began to race at one million miles per hour. Slowly, everything started to fall into place. I didn't see what happened because an obstacle was obscuring my vision, and this would probably have to be one of the werewolves, someone that Bella was close with…

"Jake?" I whispered, the name almost getting tangled in my throat. I hadn't meant for it to come out like a question. I was almost positive that something happened with Jake. Edward simply stared at his feet, his finger blindly tracing circles in the dirt. I looked up at my husband, only to see the same torture etched onto his handsome face as well.

"We have to leave Carlisle." I said it softly but it carried out like a command. No one hesitated to disagree or object – we simply dragged Edward up and trudged back home at a human speed through the rain, getting soaked. But it didn't make a difference. Our lives were going to be grey like the clouds up above for a very long time.

Home seemed so far away.

**It's a bit obscure so far, but you can put two and two together. If no one understood the plot so far then I'll clarify in the next chapter.**

**Nadia the demented one**


	3. What He Said

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2 – This Is What He Said**

**Alice's POV**

Have you ever been betrayed by someone? Betrayal is the lowest form of cowardice, and sadly it is abundant, breaking millions of hearts each day. We've experienced it more times than we should have. But life isn't fair.

We came home, thoroughly soaked and water dripping onto Esme's immaculate floor below, but no one noticed. Their heads were filled with thoughts about the impending future. Edward crawled up onto the couch and hugged one of the sofa cushions so tightly the seams ripped apart and the stuffing started to come out. He never noticed – he just buried his head in it deeper.

We all sat around him silently, offering our peace to him. Jasper released a wave of tranquillity which I had accepted graciously. Perhaps he would communicate with me if I were to send him messages?

_Edward, please, won't you talk to us? We're your family and we deserve to know_…_ please, Edward, I'm begging you, as your sister…_

Edward slowly lifted his head and looked at me, his coal black eyes boring into my butterscotch ones. "No one should deserve to feel the agony I feel," he whispered in a pain stricken voice. "No one, Alice, no one needs to know… its best this way." He stared into my eyes for a while longer, making me shudder, before he broke all eye contact. We simply waited for more. We knew Edward; he would eventually talk, right?

Several minutes later, Edward laughed. It wasn't his usual mellifluous laugher that rang through the air, making us smile at his contagious enthusiasm. No, this laughter was harsh and dry and spoke rejection in more than enough words.

"Rosalie," he looked up, addressing her directly. "Do you remember when Bel–". Edward stopped, swallowing down hard. My heart reached out to him – he couldn't even say her name. "Do you remember when _she_ first came to Forks?"

Seven pairs of eyes turned to the beautiful blonde, who looked thoughtful. "Yes, I remember the first time Bel–". Here Emmett nudged her subtly, making her pause before starting again. "Sorry," she apologized. "But yes, I do remember the first time she arrived; I think we all remember that. Why, what does that have to do with anything at all?"

"What did you think of her the first time?" Rosalie looked ashamed, surveying her tennis shoes. "Well, I didn't like her. In fact, I hated her, because she was human and I wasn't."

"And?" Edward prompted. "We had a very nasty argument about it after you saved her from that nitwit's incoming van."

"Keep going," Edward said softly.

Rosalie began to ramble uncontrollably. "I was very displeased, as was Jasper and Emmett. You had almost uncovered the secret we had hidden so inconspicuously! Emmett, Jasper and I voted that Bella should either be killed or turned into a vampire, because at the time we hadn't understood your obsession with her. Carlisle and Alice disagreed, saying that she wouldn't say anything. Esme had been neutral and calm about it. You wanted her to stay alive, and I thought it was an absolutely ridiculous notion, honestly I did."

"Do you remember the exact words we all spoke?" Edward asked lightly.

"Of course I do, I have a photographic memory," she said proudly.

"What were the things you said that pushed me over the edge?"

Rosalie smiled sheepishly before she said "I told you that you only wanted Bella around for your sexual release and you would discard her soon enough like a dog's chew toy. That tipped you off the edge and you grabbed me forcefully by my neck. I said to you 'You think you're going to make her fall in love with you, but we all know that humans get bored, and soon enough you'll be on the receiving end of the pain.'"

"Isn't it ironic how right you are, two whole years later? Our relationship got thrown into such bitter turmoil but we escaped it, did we not? We all thought we were past such a stage. We all thought that our relationship was strong and deep and emotional, but look at where I am now. I have to give you credit Rose, you were right."

Rosalie's confused expression matched Esme's. "I don't understand… what are you talking about Edward? Stop being so cryptic!"

Edward snarled, shocking everyone with his sudden change of mood. I looked over to Jasper discreetly, motioning with my head to calm him down. He shook his head in response. "You want me to tell you? Fine, I'll tell you!" He threw the cushion away and stood up, glaring at us all. "You were right, Rose, a human girl could never really love me that much… it was bound to fade away eventually, right? She cheated on me with that dog in the middle of the forest today. She was kissing him passionately and it broke my heart to see that. I always thought her happiness would bring me happiness, but no! It's only caused me so much misery and I don't want to feel it anymore! Why do I have to feel it so much! I'm hardly alive; I hardly qualify for a human being! Before her I was such a soulless being, and now I realise I was quite content with that ordinary living before she came along! She's ruined me!" His bellowing faded into a soft murmur. "She ruined me, and that's why we have to leave now."

Edward flitted up the stairs, leaving us to discuss what had happened in the living room. But we needn't have talked; our eyes conveyed enough messages for each of us to understand.

From that very moment, each and every one of us vowed to move on.

Easier said than done.

**A/N: ****Interaction w/ Bella and Cullens next chapter guaranteed.**

**Nadia the demented one.**

**P.S. plz reievew my storie plz ily 333 !!!111!1!!! elevntyone!!!!!!!!! i haff cookies!!!**

**Random.**


End file.
